Suggested Resources
On this page, you'll find a list of resources that may prove useful in compiling information for comps. If you own a copy of one of these resources, please edit the page and let everyone else know. List more general sources towards the top of the list, if you would. List of Resources *Collins, John J. Introduction to the Hebrew Bible. (Geoff) *Coogan, Michael D. The Old Testament: A Historical and Literary Introduction to the Hebrew Scriptures. *Hayes, Christine. Introduction to the Bible. (Geoff) *Gignilliat, Mark S. A Brief History of Old Testament Criticism: From Benedict Spinoza to Brevard Childs. *Knight, Douglas A. and Gene M. Tucker, eds. The Hebrew Bible and its Modern Interpreters. *Chavalas, Mark W. and K. Lawson Younger, Jr., eds. Mesopotamia and the Bible.''Grand Rapids, MI: Baker Academic, 2002. *Coogan, Michael D., ed. ''The Oxford History of the Biblical World. New York: Oxford, 2001. *Ehrlich, Carl S., ed. '' From an Antique Land: An Introduction to Ancient Near Eastern Literature''. Lanham, MD: Rowman & Littlefield, 2009. *Freedman, David N., ed. The Anchor Bible Dictionary. New York: Doubleday, 1992. *Hallo, William W. and Lawson K. Younger, eds. The Context of Scripture. 3 volumes. Leiden: Brill, 2002. *Hayes, John, ed., Dictionary of Biblical Interpretation. Nashville: Abingdon, 1998. (Geoff) *Kalter, John and Steven L. McKenzie, eds. Beyond Babel: A Handbook for Biblical Hebrew and Related Languages. Atlanta: Society of Biblical Literature, 2002. (Geoff) *King, Philip J. and Lawrence E. Stager. Life in Biblical Israel. Library of Ancient Israel. Louisville, Ky.: WJKP, 2001. (Geoff) *Magness, Jodi. The Archaeology of the Holy Land: From the Destruction of Solomon's Temple to the Muslim Conquest. New York: Cambridge, 2012. (Geoff) *Mazar, Amihai. Archaeology of the Land of the Bible. New York: Doubleday, 1990. *Miller, J. Maxwell and John H. Hayes.'' A History of Ancient Israel and Judah''. 2nd ed. Louisville, KY:Westminster John Knox, 2006. (Geoff) *Sakenfeld, Katherine Doob, ed., The New Interpreters Dictionary of the Bible. Nashville: Abingdon, 2009. *Shaw, Ian, ed.'' The Oxford History of Ancient Egypt''. New York: Oxford University Press, 2000. *Snell, Daniel C. Life in the Ancient Near Eas''t. New Haven: Yale U. P., 1997. *Snell, Daniel C., ed. ''A Companion to the ANE. Malden, MA: Blackwell, 2007. *Snell, Daniel C. Religions of the ANE. Cambridge: CUP, 2011. *Tov, Emmanuel. Textual Criticism of the Hebrew Bible. 3d edition. Minneapolis, Minn.: Fortress, 2012. (Geoff) *van de Mieroop, Marc.'' A History of Ancient Egypt''. Malden, MA: Wiley-Blackwell, 2011. *van de Mieroop, Marc.'' A History of the ANE''. Malden, MA: Blackwell, 2007. *Waltke, Bruce K. and Michael P. O’Connor. An Introduction to Biblical Hebrew Syntax. Eisenbrauns, 1990. *VanderKam, James C. The Dead Sea Scrolls Today. 2nd. ed. (Geoff) *Magness, Jodi. The Archaeology of Qumran and the Dead Sea Scrolls. '(Geoff)' *Smith, Mark S. Untold Stories: Th Bible and Ugaritic Studies in the Twentieth Century. (Geoff) *Nicholson, Ernest. The Pentateuch in the Twentieth Century: The Legacy of Julius Wellhausen. '(Geoff)' *Dozeman, Thomas B. and Konrad Schmid, eds. A Farewell to the Yahwist? The Composition of the Pentateuch in Recent European Interpretation. (Geoff) *Schneider, Tammi J. An Introduction to Ancient Mesopotamian Religion. (Geoff) *Collins, John J., ed. The Encyclopedia of Apocalypticism: Volume 1: The Origins of Apocalypticism in Judaism and Christianity. (Geoff) *Collins, John J. The Apocalyptic Imagination: An Introduction to Jewish Apocalyptic Literature. 2nd ed. (Geoff)' *Portier-Young, Anathea E. ''Apocalypse Against Empire: Theologies of Resistance in Early Judaism. 2 ONLY for overview of Judean history from Alexander to Maccabean Revolt '''(Geoff) Category:Resources